Broken heart
by HeroLover321
Summary: Akana is a teenage girl studying in Hakogaku. She had a crush on Makishima. When she finaly decides to confess her feelings for him, she is rejected. But, her friend Manami, is there to confort her. Until he hears the story of her rejection. Now, Manami is not sure about his feelings for Akana anymore. Will Manami find out how he truly feels about his dear friend?


**DISCLAIMER: Yowamushi Pedal doesn't belong to me. But yes to it's rightful owners.**

**Just one warning: This is a Manami x OC story (you probably already knew it if you readed the summary). Okay that most people ship Manami x Onoda, but let's give a chance to straight shippings, don't you think?**

Just another normal, 'peaceful' and sunny day. The birds were chirping, the students were talking with each other while they ate their lunches in diferent places of the Hakogaku High School. A lot people would say: 'It's impossible to feel sad or depressed with such a good weather'. But, good weather can't make someone with a broken heart feel happy. In the corner of a classroom, a girl was sitting in the ground, hugging her legs, with her head in her knees while crying. A broken heart can't be healed by good weather, not even a joke. You're going to keep feeling it while you don't find someone else to love and this broken heart would be healed and unbroken. Unless this new love also breaks your heart. Right now, Akana felt exactally how it is to have your heart broken. The boy who she liked, had rejected her, it hurted so much that made she do this: go to the corner of her classroom and cry.

Someone oppened the door. "Akana-chan?" Asked the voice of a boy who she knew pretty well.

She looked up in the door's direction. Right there, stood Manami. Looking at her with a worried face.

"I-i'm okay." She said wipping away her tears.

"Really? Because your tears say something diferent." He slowly walked to where she was. He sat down beside the brown haired girl that had her hair in a ponytail, still with the worried look in his face. She looked at the wall beside her avoiding his eyes. "What happened?"

"N-nothing." She said while some tears started to come out her eyes again.

"Come on, you know that you can tell me anything."

"I-it's nothing. I-i'm fine."

He kindly made she look at him. He could see the tears in her dark green eyes. He wiped away her tears and hugged her. She just hugged him back. Letting even more tears come out her eyes.

"Manami-kun..." She said while sobbing. After a few time passed, she calmed down and stopped hugging him while wiping away the tears that were left. "Thank you... I'm feeling much better now." She gave him a small smile.

"Now, could you tell me what happened for you to cry like this?"

"Well... It was... Makishima."

"Makishima-san?"

"Y-yes."

"What did he do? You were so good friends."

"Y-yeah. But... Do you remenber that i have i crush on him?"

"Oh, i forgot this. You like him since last year's interhigh. But what this has to do with you crying? Did you... Did you declered yourself to him?"

"Well, y-yes."

"But... What did he said? How did that happened?"

"Well..."

**Flashback**

Lunch time had just started. Makishima and Toudou had already graduated, but standed nearby Hakogaku while talking. Since last year's interhigh, that was Toudou and Makishima's last one, Akana had a crush on Makishima. Since she did see the way he danced while riding his bike, she wanted to know more about him. One day, when she was in the park and saw Makishima, she ended up telling him about how much she liked the way he danced. He just said a simple 'thank you'. But since then, she have been trying to be friends with him and know more about him. But today, she decided it was going to be diferent. She was going to tell him her feelings for him, that didn't changed. Toudou lefted and when Makishima was about to leave, Akana got his arm and said:

"Hm... Makishima-kun, there is something i want to tell you." She said a little blushed.

"Oh, Akana-chan. What is it?"

"I... Well i..." She swallowed and took a deep breath. She looked up at him, trying to find courage to say it. "I... Since last year's interhigh i... I have been having a crush on you..."

"What?"

"I... What i am trying to say is... Is that... I love you..." She closed her eyes strongly. Waiting for an answer.

"Akana-chan... I'm sorry. I mean, i you're cool, kind and a lot of other things, but i don't feel that way about you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes..." She said holding back the tears.

"Okay. So, let's stay as just good friends. Well, bye."

"B-bye." She said before he turned around and started walking back home. When he was already a little far, she runned to her classroom, shut the door, and sat down in the corner crying.

**Flashback's end**

"Oh... So it was this."

"I understand and respect his answer but... But still..." Her eyes started to become teary.

"Hey, don't cry anymore okay? Smile. I'm sure one day you will find someone who will love you. So smile!" He made she look at him again with a smile. He wiped away her tears and made she curl her lips in the shape of a smile.

"Okay! Thank you!" She said smiling. They heared the school bells ringing. "Well, better to take our seats, right?" He nodded and them both got up before taking their seats.

Manami sat down and looked out the window. Thinking about what had just happened. About Makishima rejecting Akana. He felt sad because Makishima made she cry, but at the same time, felt happy about the fact that he did reject her. He didn't knew why, he just felt happy about this. He and Akana were friends since last year. Even though it was just one year, it was enough for him to consider her one of her best friends. He thought she was one of the best girls of the school. She was shy, but also kind and funny once you know her better. Sometimes she ended up being bullied by some students. Girls would bully her mostly because of how she did dress up in days that they didn't had school. She only weared confortable clothes, never caring about what people would think, not even in a formal party, since she didn't felt confortable wearing skirts. He knew that very well. After all, he met her when she was being bullied.

**Flashback (again)**

Manami was going to his club, since they had train. Suddenly, he heared something like if someone had just hit the wall. He got to where the noise came from, he saw a group of students around a girl that was sitting against the wall. The girl had brown hair in a ponytail and dark green eyes. He could see she was crying.

_Are they bullying her?_ He asked to himself in his thoughts. When he was going to help her, the students left her and walked down the hall while laughing with evil thones. He could see the girl had hugged her legs and started crying. He walked to her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and wiped her tears. "Y-yes."

"Did they hurt you?"

"Well, no."

"I'm glad they didn't. So, you're the new girl, right? If i'm right we are in the same class."

"Oh, yes. I'm Akana."

"Nice to meet you, Akana-san. I'm Sangaku Manami."

"N-nice to meet you too, Sangaku-san."

**Flashback's end**

Manami was snapped back from his thoughts when the other students got inside the classroom. Class was going to start.

* * *

"Hey! Manami are you even alive!?" Asked Arakita screaming at him.

"Ah! S-sorry Arakita-san. I was lost in my thoughts." Manami and the other menbers of the Hakogaku team that were part of last year's interhigh, including the ones that had already graduated, had planned to go to the park. But Manami couldn't stop thinking about Makishima rejecting Akana's feelings.

"You're like this since lunch time ended! I'm pretty there is something happening!"

"Hm? Did something happened during lunch?" Asked Toudou.

"N-no! I-is just that Akana-chan was rejected by Makishima and i'm worried about her!" Manami blushed a little.

"Akana-chan? That girl with brown hair in a ponytail?" Asked Shinkai.

"Maki-chan rejected her? She had a crush on him?"

"Well, yes. Since last year's interhigh."

"And what's that blush? Do you like her?"

"N-no! I mean yes! But as a friend."

"Don't pressionate him Toudou." Said Fukutomi. "Manami, if you don't want to tell us you don't have too."

"But know that we will always be here to help you." Said Izumida.

"I know. Thank you guys." _But still, i'm having trouble with finding out my own feelings._

* * *

The next day, Manami was doing his everyday train trough the mountain. He thought it was the perfect thing to make him forget about what happened the day before. Even thought it was still slightly in his mind, the wind and fresh air would help a little. He then saw Akana standing near a drink machine while drinking some grape juice. He felt a bit of headache remenbering what happened once again. He took a deep breath while slowing down and stopping near her.

"Oh, Manami-kun."

"Hello, Akana-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by." She said. But, in reality, she didn't truly knew what had made she go there. She knew Manami would train around those mountains everyday. Maybe it was because he tried to confort her?

"Oh, i see." He got a juice from the drink machine. "Hm... Sorry by bringing the subject again, but have you talked to Makishima after... Well, you know."

"Oh, well, no."

"Oh..."

Silence was kept in the air. An unconfortable, tense silence. They didn't knew what to say, who was going to wait who go before going, what to do, they simply didn't knew how to deal with this. The only thing that was in their minds was what happened yesterday. But Manami knew that speaking about the subject wouldn't help her feeling better.

"Hm... Akana-chan, is there anything you would like to talk about?" Asked Manami finally breaking the silence.

"Well, there is one thing..." She looked to the sky, while Manami looked at her smiling.

"Really? What?"

"It's more of a question but..." She turned her gaze to him slowly. She smiled at him. "Could i see you in a race someday?"

"W-what? M-me?"

"Yes!"

"Of course yes!"

"Ok, so, tell me when you have one okay?"

"I will promise this if you promise that you will come." He closed his hand and stick out his pinky finger.

"Okay! It's a promise then." She did the same as him and they made the promise gesture while showing their other hands to proof the weren't crossing their fingers.

"Alright." He got back to his bike, but didn't got up on her. "I better go now."

"Manami-kun..."

"Yes, Akana-chan?" Then she dashed to hug him. "A-Akana-chan?"

"Manami-kun, thank you. You're the best friend i ever had."

"Well, you're welcome. And thank you." He faced her. He didn't thought twice and quickly kissed her cheek. He saw the blush in her face and when he noticed what he just did he blushed a lot as well and pulled out of the hug. "S-sorry! I-i don't know what happened for me to do this! Please don't get mad at me."

She kept silent for some time while looking at him in shock. Until she smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed even more looking at her confused.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. You're my best friend ever, remenber?" He kept only looking at her for some minutes. Until he said:

"Okay. So, see you at school tomorrow?" He got up in his bike.

"Hopefully yes."

"Okay, so then i see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Manami smiled at her once again before going. With a big smile in his face.

* * *

Some months had passed since this. Manami and Akana had became a little closer. Manami was going to be in a new race next week, so he was exited to tell Akana. He kept asking himself how did he remenbered of their promise after all these months. He kept waiting near the classroom's door. But, she didn't appeared. He got worried. The only times that Akana would not come to school was because of a really good reason. And sometimes it was even bad. But he kept smiling, he would ask her by calling her in lunch time.

When it was lunch time, he tried to call her, but she didn't answered. He tried a lot of times, but all with the same result. He sighed before closing his phone for the last time.

"Hey! Manami-kun! I have seen you with this phone during the whole lunch time. Is everything alright?" Asked Shinkai.

"Well... I don't know..."

"Remenber that we will always be here by your side. So you can tell me anything."

"Well... It's Akana-chan."

"Oh, yeah. She didn't came to school today."

"Yeah. And i am trying to call her to ask why she didn't came over today, but she doesn't answer it."

"I'm sure she is okay. If she doesn't come over tommorow and don't answer to your calls as well, then the only way is to go to her place yourself."

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

The next day, Akana didn't came over to school again. And also didn't answered to Manami's calls.

_Now i am double worried._ Thought Manami when he was getting out of school.

Some time after that, he was in front of Akana's house. He couldn't wait any longer. He was too worried. From all the times that he did get worried about her, this was the first time he did get so worried. He heared some sneezes. Each of them getting closer. Then the door opened. He saw Akana with a white mask covering her mouth and nose.

"Oh! Manami-kun!" She sneezed. "Why did you came over?"

"Well, you didn't came to school yesterday neir today. So i got worried."

"Oh, sorry for this. I am a little-" She sneezed. "...A little-" She sneezed again. "...A little sick. So i didn't came over."

"Oh... Do you know when will you be able to come back?"

"Well... Probably next week."

"Good, because i wanted to tell you that i am going to have a race next week."

"A race?"

"Yeah. We promised one each other that i would tell you when i am going to have a race if you did promise you would come."

"Oh! I am going to come for sure!" She sneezed again. "Well, if everything goes right, see you next week."

"Okay! See you!"

They said 'bye' to one each other and Manami got back home.

_At least she is just sick._

* * *

The next week, Manami was ready for his race. Happly, Akana wasn't seek anymore. So, he hoped to see her.

The race was ending, he didn't saw Akana trough the whole race.

_But she promised to me..._

He was startig to get angry at her. They had made a promise. If it was going to be like this, then telling her the race's day was useless. He was so exited for her to see him in a race. He felt a pain in his chest. Until he heared someone screaming:

"Manami-kun!" He recognized the voice. He smiled widely, feeling his heart beating faster than ever.

_Akana-chan._ He got his determination back. Feeling the wind was going to change. _It's almost time._ He waited until he could do his trick. For a moment, Akana saw something:

_Wings? How?_ She thought as she looked at him smiling with a surprised expression. Manami was smiling when he saw her smiling at him.

_I'm glad you came._ He thought while looking at her.

* * *

When the race had ended, Manami started looking for Akana.

"Manami-kun!" He turned around to see her.

"Akana-chan!" He runed to hug her. "I'm so glad you came. I didn't saw you the whole race, i thought you had broke our promise." He was facing her.

"But i didn't i came and i saw you. And it was so wonderful! For a moment, i saw wings in your back! You looked like an angel!" He blushed little.

"I'm so glad you came..." He whispered.

"Of course i did..." She whispered in response.

"H-hm... Do you mind if i go with you to your place? I-i mean, if you don't mind." He blushed a little more while scretching the back of his head.

"Of course you can come with me." He smiled widely.

"Okay!"

* * *

They were in their way to Akana's house. She was going in front of him. She saw a little cat.

"Hello you cutie." She said while pating the cat. The cat runned across the road. Akana ran after him. When she was crossing the road, a car lost control. She looked at it and froze. It was going to hit her.

"Watch out!" Screamed Manami pushing her away from the car. It hit him instead. The car stopped and Manami fell to the ground.

"Manami-kun!" She runed to him.

"I will call a ambulance!" Said the man who was driving the car that hit Manami.

"Manami-kun! Please! Say something!" She screamed while some tears rolled down her face.

"Akana-chan..." He opened his eyes. "Please... Don't cry..." She saw a bit of blood coming from his head.

"Manami-kun... Don't you dare dying and leaving me..."

"Akana-chan..." He placed his hand in her cheek. "If i die... I have something to tell you before this happens."

"Manami-kun..."

"I didn't realized before... But now i know... I love you, Akana-chan!" She started to cry even more.

"Please... Don't leave me..."

"You said i looked like an angel in the race, right? So if i die... Then i am going to be your guardian angel." He smiled at her for the last time. Then he fell unconscious.

"No! Manami-kun!" She placed her hand in his chest. He was still breathing, and his heart was still beating. "Please don't die..." She heared the ambulance coming. They came over and got Manami's body. _Please don't leave me..._

* * *

**Sorry if anyone is OOC.  
Before you ask me, i will make a sequel.**


End file.
